Tales Of Yakko: The Third grad Nothing
by LiL' Pug
Summary: This relates to the book I read in school. Yakko has a turtle named Dribble. Wakko lost his two teeth. Then he swallows Dribble. Will the turlte come out Alive? Yakko also gets a dog! Whats his name
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1My TurtleAnd My Brother The Bird**

I won Dribble at Skippy'sbirthday party. All the other kids got to take home gold fish in a plastic bagie. I won him because I guessed that he had 500 nuts in his jar. I was perfect. He told us later that he had 500 nuts. " Yakko's the big winner!" Skippy announced. At first I felt bad that I didn't get a goldfish too. Then Skippy handed me a glassbowl. Inside was some water and three rocks. A tiny turtle was sleeping on the biggest rock. All the other kids looked at their goldfish.I knew they were thing.They wished they had a tiny green turtle. I named my turle Dirbble. I live in a tower.

In the next 3 weeks I went to the park. I live by Center Park.I'm alowwed to walk over by myself. I went with Skippy. Also I ment a friend name Sara. She is older than us.My grandma came with my little brother Wakko. They like to vist the woods where he sees the monkeys. He loves monkeys. Grandma also buys him balloons. He pops them for fun. Heaskes for more but grandma says she wastes her money. Then we went to the park side. Skippy and _Sara_ were there. She always yelles "Yakko has the cotties!" I really hate when she says that. " Oh dearI left the oven on." Grandma cried. " Can you watch Wakko for me Sara? Please?" Grandma asked. " " Sure" " I'll only be ten minutes." So Grandma was gone. I was stuck with Wakko and Sara. Sara was in charge. We were playing with our rock collecton.

Then Wakko went on the top of the junjlejim. He was after some birds.** " BIRDIE... ME WANT TO FLY!"** Wakko yelled. " Wait for Grandma." Sara yelled. But it was too late. He jumped of. Then he landed in the sand.Grandma can ruching to him. In the mean time his mouth was bleading and he was screaming. '' All gone" Wakko said. " What's all gone?" I asked. " Teethall gone in sand." Wakko told us. We started to look in the sand. We sholved the sand. We looked every wher but still no teeth. His top two teeth were missing. " Teeth in **My** tummy!" Wakko yelledd. " My baby we have to go to the doctor!" Grandma cried. We went to Doctor Cone's office. Thats our favorite doctor!


	2. Chapter 2

Then we went to office. Mygrandma gave him socks to play with. I went to the bodle stand and I bought applejuice. While my grandma was signing in his mouth was bleading. I gave him a tissue.Weot called and I had to stay in the waiting room.They had paper so I drew a picture. I waited for 15 miutes. Grandma and Wakko went into the room. Cone asked what was wrong. Grandma told why. Then they took some X-rays. They saw his teeth. It was in the midde of his chest. They had to do an operation. So they put him to sleep.( Not dead) They opened his chest and got the teeth out of him. They had to put 10 sthiches in him. When he woke up he cried. He could feel the sthiches. Then they putthe teeth in a bag. He had to take some pills. It made him tired. Then we went home.

We got home and put Wakko in his bed. My grandma called me into the kitchen. We had lamb chops for dinner. While we were sitting she wanted to talk to me. " Yakko Warner!" she said. " I'm sorry that I can't trust you for ten minutes!" "Me?" I asked. " Trust me? Whats this got to do with me?" My grandma raised her voice. " I left your brother with you for ten minutes and just look at what happened. I'm mad at you!" " It was Sara's fault." I said. " You said that Sara was in charge. So how come you're mad at me and not her?" I asked. " I just am!" My grandma shouted. Then I ran into my room and slammed the door. At least Wakko didn't wake up. I wacthed Dribble walk around on his favorite rock. " My grandma is the meanest in the whole world!" I told my turtle. " She doesn't even _love_ or _like_ me. Maybe I'm not her real grandson. My somebody left me on her door step. My real grandma is so much nicer! Nobody needs me around here... thats for sure!"

I didn't eat my supper. I also had trubble falling asleep. Then my grandma came in. " Yakko." she said. I didn't answer. " Yakko I said some things later that I didn't mean." I looked at her. ' Honest?" I asked. " Yes...you see... I was very mad about Wakko's accident and I had to pick on somebody. So I picked you. " Yes." I said. " You sure did." I wasn't your fault though. I know that. It was an accident. It could of happened even if I wasn't in the playground." she said. " He wanted to fly." I said. " He thought he was a bird.'' She said that he won't try to fly again. " Me neither." I told her. Then we both laughed. I cleaned Dribble's rock and gave him water to drink. After that I went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning when I woke up I cleaned Dribble's bowl. I clean it in the bathroom. I put Dribble in the bathtub. I also put a little bit of water. I don't like putting him on the floor because he could get stepped on. The first thing I do is pour out his food, water, tiny rocks, and his big rocks. Then I wash his bowl. I have to scrub so no soap is in the bowl. It could make him sick. Then I put fresh rocks, food, water to swim in, and to drink. He likes his big rocks to be clean so I just wrince them. His food is long and some are balls. I fill the gap with water just half way. Sometimes he likes to sleep in the water or on his big and small rocks. I took Dribble out of the bathtub and out him in his bowl. He went to sleep.

I can never for get Friday May 10th. I went to school.I ate my lunch. I had gym.And then I walked home from school with Skippy.We planned to go to the park for our rock collection.But first we had to change out clothes. I went up to our apartment and put my coat in the closet. I put my books next to my grandmas purse. I went straight to my room to change and check Dribble. I first thing that I noticed was that my door was open. That means Wakko was in there. There was a chair smack down in the middle of the door way. I almost tripped. I went to Dribble's bowl and he wasn't their!His bowl and rocks were there but- no Dribble!_Mabe he died while I was at school and I didn't know. _" Grandma..., wheres Dribble!" She was cooking. Wakko was on the floor banging pots and pans. " Be quiet and shut upp!" I yelled to Wakko. " What did you say ?" " I said wheres Dribble. Hes not in his bowl. " Great , let's look in all the bedrooms."

I looked at my brother. H had a big smile on his face. "Wakko, do you know where Dribble is?" I asked clamly. " Did you take him? Did you Wakko?" I asked not so clamly. I yelled. " Where is he? What did you do with my turtle!" " In TUMMY!" " In what tummy?" In this tummy right here. MINE!'' "Grandma how could let him eat my turtle?" I asked. " Wakko you ate your brothers turtle?" " Yes." " YOU MEAN THAT YOU PUT HIM IN YOUR MOUTHAND CHEWED HIM UP... LIKE THIS?" She made belive she was chewing. " Nope. GULP... GULP... ALL GONE DRIBBLE!" He said. " We have to go to the hospital!'' So we went in the car and we got there in 15 minutes. My grandma was paincing.


End file.
